


Help

by Theceilingfan213



Series: Trans MCYT [9]
Category: Minecraft (Video Game)
Genre: Blood, Enderman Ranboo (Video Blogging RPF), Gen, Nonbinary Character, Self-Harm, Self-Hatred, So now Ranboo is sad, Trans Character, Trans Ranboo, Winged Phil Watson (Video Blogging RPF), im sad, vent fic
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2021-01-12
Updated: 2021-01-12
Packaged: 2021-03-16 12:15:07
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings, No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 821
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/28706511
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Theceilingfan213/pseuds/Theceilingfan213
Summary: Afab Nonbinary Ranboo's night is not going so poggers-ooc--read the tags--
Relationships: no - Relationship
Series: Trans MCYT [9]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/2097756
Comments: 6
Kudos: 464





	Help

**Author's Note:**

> Whoo welcome to my third fic of the day XD  
> I was sat here and then my brains like bam, you hate yourself and I'm like welp that sucks so I decided to write. Sorry if it isn't coherent or something cause I wrote this half in tears but I'm fine now :D
> 
> -Not proofread--

Ranboo sat on their bed, shivering in what used to be the warmth of their room. They don’t understand what happened, not really. One second, they were fine. The next, the once almost too warm room became frigid. Ranboo was shivering, their hands shaking and feeling like ice as tears streaked down their face, burning a track in their wake. Their whole body shivered but it came from one point of origin, one point of hatred. Their chest. They were wearing just a sports bra as it was night time and they were trying to sleep but they just felt disgusted with themselves. They wanted to get up and grab the binder, they wanted to sleep in it. But Ranboo knew they shouldn’t. But it was so tempting. Ranboo began to pull at their hair, wanting nothing more than for the feeling to stop, for the tears to stop. Ranboo was cold, they were so cold, no matter how many blankets they piled up on themselves the chill still seeped into their bones and made them shiver. Ranboo continued to just feel, they eventually started scratching their arms in hopes that all of their problems would be solved with something so silly. They knew this was bad, they knew they needed to stop as purplish blood pooled out of the indents in their arm that their claws made. They shakily picked up their phone and clicked the first contact, knowing it’ll be a groupchat with both Techno and Phil. Ranboo felt as though they should explain themselves but their thoughts went at a mile per second. So instead, they sent one simple word. “Help” It was a sincere call. They needed someone here with them before they did something worse to themselves. Ranboo put down their phone, their hands coming back to their arms as to scratch at the irresistible itch still present. Pain flared up in their arms but they didn’t feel it, only feeling the innate wrongness of themselves. They wanted to rip themselves apart, they wanted to just stop feeling. Please please please please just stop pleasepleaseplease

Hands were on theirs, their eye’s shooting open, not that Ranboo was aware that they were closed to begin with. Ranboo stared into the concerned face of Philza. He was speaking but Ranboo couldn’t hear him, only focused on the itch they couldn’t scratch. Techno came up from behind Phil and crouched next to Ranboo and started speaking in a low tone, the low hum of his voice breaking through the static that appeared to be in their head, not knowing that they were actually making the static noise outloud. Once the noise cleared up, Ranboo could hear again. “Ranboo, I need you to breathe okay?” Techno instructed. Ranboo took a deep breath in and exhaled slowly, still aware of Phil’s hands on their wrists keeping them from scratching themselves, the feeling still present. “If I let go of your hands, are you going to continue scratching yourself?” Philza asked so gently that Ranboo couldn’t even hope to lie. They slowly nodded their head before looking back down at their arms, shame filling them as the purple blood continued to flow sluggishly out. Ranboo heard a quiet sigh before he heard Phil whisper something to Techno before Techno briskly left to room. In that time, Phil shifted positions to sit next to Ranboo on the bed, a hold still firmly on their wrists and a wing wrapped around them. Ranboo slumped into Philza, feeling exhausted and sad. Techno eventually came back in and started cleaning and wrapping their arms. “So, do you want to tell us what happened?” Philza asked with all the care in the world. Ranboo slowly considered their options before nodding. Both Philza and Techno gave them all the time they need to collect their thoughts.

“I just…” Ranboo started, “I just don’t want to be a girl…” Tears recollected in Ranboo’s eyes and they buried their face in Philza’s shoulder, Philza finally releasing their arms in favor of hugging Ranboo back. Philza quietly shushed them as they cried. They eventually calmed down enough and pulled away, feeling embarrassed about their break down. “You know you’re not a girl… right Ranboo?” Techno comforted, “You’re not a boy either, you’re you. You’re who you want to be Ranboo and nothing about the way you look or the way you were born can change that.” Philza nodded enthusiastically at Techno’s words. Philza would never agree with someone who was lying, so that means what Techno said had to be true. “Thank you…” Ranboo muttered out, laying back into Phil. Techno stood up and sat on the side of Ranboo that Phil wasn’t sitting at and hugged them. Ranboo still felt bad about themselves, their arms burning and face stinging, but they couldn’t bring themselves to care as they were cuddled up by their makeshift family and slowly drifted into sleep.

**Author's Note:**

> I did not scratch myself. I wanted too but I just continued writing until the feeling went away.
> 
> Comments and Kudos are appreciated but not necessary 
> 
> Stay safe, stay hydrated, bind safely.  
> -R


End file.
